Not What I Had Planned
by hunger-games-145
Summary: The Sixty Fifth Annual Hunger Games - see what happens. The characters from the seventy forth games are used so you won't have to learn a new bunch of names
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day of the reaping, so I had a half day of work only. My name is Vilila Dezan and I'm fourteen this year but my name is going to be put in fifteen times because I took out tesserae. I have one younger brother and one younger sister, they're twins and six years old. I stay with my mom while my dad ran off with some twenty year old a few years ago. It's been tough, especially for my mom but tough on me too.

Every day after school I have to work four hours on the fields harvesting crops, a small fraction will go to district eleven while the rest goes to the Capitol. Occasionally I steal a bit off food, my dad was a con artist and taught me slide of hand, so that way, I'm pretty crafty. I have to be careful and make sure I don't get caught otherwise no matter how old I am, I would be whipped. I don't do it for the adrenaline rush, I do it because my mom hardly makes enough money to feed my siblings and definitely not enough for me and her included, so I get a bit of extra food when I can, which sadly isn't even that often. Today I am going to try and get something though; it's always been a tradition that after the reaping you have a feast. Hopefully with a few extra berries, and a little bit of extra vegetables for the soup we will be able to forget the way the Capitol drags twenty-four innocent boys and girls to death every year. It's true that one comes out but I've seen the way some of the victors live their life, always alone and being judged, often they take up drinking or drugs, I assume to try and forget all the horrors they've been through, in a way they die too.

When I wake up my siblings sleeping next to me and my mother is on the end of the bed. We all share one bedroom which isn't that rare living in district eleven, in fact since I take a bit of extra food when no one is looking we eat better than most families. I get up and turn on the water, today is one of the few days a year we get water, I fill the tub and plunge myself in. It's cold but better than nothing, wouldn't want to go to our death being all dirty now, would we? By the time I get out everyone else is already up, normally my sister gives me a hug in the morning but on reaping days she's preoccupied with thinking about the people who might get chosen. She mainly thinks about me, although I just think about her and my brother. I can't imagine what I'll do if they get chosen when I'm older, I won't even be able to volunteer at that time "Vilila, come eat" I turn around to see my mom in the kitchen, cutting up slices of bread "No thanks, I better get to the fields" I give my mom a quick hug and rush out the door. I walk towards the fields but make a small detour to pick up my best friend Katherine. She's in my class and probably the funniest person I've ever known "Hey there!" she greets me as I near her house "Hi!" I shout back.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the way, we don't really talk, normally we talk all the time but today and every other reaping day we don't, at least not until after the reapings. We arrive at the registration shack to sign in, we then pick up a basket and start the harvesting. Because I am really small and short I climb the trees to get the fruits, most others harvest bushes and roots instead. While I am there I wave and smile at a few of my others friends, it's not as if I'm popular but I know a lot of people and they know me. We get a ten-minute break every two hours, I sit with Anisha, my other best friend as well as Katherine but none of us really feel like talking.

After working we walk out together and give each other hugs, mostly out of fear, everyone is more of a family today. We go our different ways back home.

I get home and give myself a quick rinse, the one day we have water I intend to take as many baths as possible. I change into my reaping outfit, a light yellow dress with dark blue ballerina shoes; I put my hair into a neat up-do and then help my sister do her hair.

I walk hand in hand with my two siblings while my other trails behind giving the occasional whimper. We reach the square and I walk to my section just after giving them all one last hug. It's like this every year, and even though I act as if I'm fed up with it, I actually really like it because it reminds me how much they care.

I walk into my section and squeeze in-between my friends, Katherine and Anisha. They give a small sigh of relief, I barely made it in time. Last year, a boy in our class overslept and the peacemakers dragged him here. After the reaping was over, and he wasn't chosen, he was punched and kicked several times before they let him go.

The district's escort Selane Tarasa gets up onstage along with the victor of the fifty-seventh games Desllow Badams. He hasn't taken up drinking or drugs yet, but he will, eventually they all do. I know him quite well, in a way I grew up with him and the other victors. My mother cleans their house, so when I was a child she would take me along and I would stay with them while mother swept the floor and dusted the shelves. That's how I know that eventually they all fall in to bad habits. It's to forget the games, most of them still have flashbacks and all of them have nightmares.

"Welcome all, today one lucky boy are and girl will get chosen to enter the sixty-fifth annual hunger games, representing district 10" You can hear everyone, even Desllow snort in disgust when she says lucky. "Ladies first hmm?" As if it's a question! "This year's tribute will be … Vilila Dezan"


	3. Chapter 3

It's ringing in my ears, my name over and over. I try to fight off the tears while I look up at my friend Katherine; she seems to be doing the same. I can feel all the blood rush out from my face as I make small steps towards the stage. I look over at the 14 year old boys section and I can see somewhat sadness, maybe the fact from knowing me or maybe because they could still get chosen.

My hands are in fists and fiddling my skirt by my sides. I am nearly at the top of the stage, and I am praying for somebody to volunteer … but I would never be that lucky. "Well look here, she can hardly believe that she's been chosen for the honour".

I look over to see Desllow looking down at his shoes; I know he too is sad to see me being picked. "Don't worry, one boy can share the same honour! This year's male tribute will be … Kacmes Walsue". This day keeps getting worst, Kacmes was in my grade, in face he was in most of my classes. It's not as if we really talked but just knowing him as little as I do would be enough to make the games even more unbearable. I reckon my best hope would me to jump out of the train, and hopefully make a break for it.

He looks scared and pale and tears look as if they are about to spill out of his eyes any second, I assume this is what I look like. "Do I have any volunteers?" never has silence been this loud. "Well then I give you this years tributes for district ten". Selane turns and looks at as and gives us a small, Kacmes and I turn to each other and he holds out his hand, I can see it trembling. I immediately shake it and put on a strong face for the cameras. The last thing I need is a potential sponsor overlooking me because of my tears, if my age and small stature wasn't enough for me to be seen as pathetic.


End file.
